


You Always Put Me First

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Hearing Sam's Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Saves Sam Winchester, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Leaves Body & Sees Reaper Jessica, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCEST - No Smut/SexS14-E17 "Game Night"***Spoiler Alert******Canon Divergent***Angst, Drama, Sam Dying, Comfort!Dean,Reader Hears Sam's ThoughtsWORDS:  330  This work is completeSUMMARY: Story follows what happens on screen for the most part. We hear what Sam's thinking written in italics and bracketed by asterix on either side. Sam does slip from his body momentarily and sees Billie's assistant, the reaper Jessica who's assigned to them. Jack shows up and brings Sam back, healing him as well.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered some from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	You Always Put Me First

"Hey, hey! Come on. Stay with me now. We're just gonna play a little game. We're gonna count. Okay? We're gonna count."

  
_*He needs to know...*_

  
"Count with me: One."

  
_*I've aged you. Look at you Dean. We aren't gonna make it out of this alive. We both know it.*_

  
"Two."

  
_*Dean and his stupid games. Okay. Okay...*_  
"Two..."

  
"Yeah. There ya go! Three."

  
_*I have to tell him. He needs to know that I know...*_  
"Dean...You... You always put me first..."

  
"No, no. Shh, shh. Come on. Come on, man!"

  
_*...above yourself and above the world...*_  
"...your whole life."

  
_*...I don't deserve a brother... as good... as you.*_

  
"Okay, alright. Alright. Come on. Come on. Just count with me."

  
_*Love... you...*_

  
"Sammy...? Hey! SAM!"

  
The reaper Jessica appears standing beside Sam. They're both looking down at Dean who's trying to wake Sam up.

Sam looks at Jessica. "Put me back."

She looks at Jack who just arrived. "Don't worry Sam. He's going to put you back..." She looks at Dean. "...but he'll never be the same."

Sam's confused. He wants to ask her what she means. Was she talking about Dean or Jack? It's too late.

There's a bright light.

 

  
Sam gasps taking in that first breath of vital air into his lungs. He's alive!

  
Dean is overcome with emotion as he steps away.

  
Sam is sitting up against the car looking at Jack. The nephilim's face is a blank slate. Nothing there to see. No sign that he's grateful he was able to save his surrogate father. No sign that he's worried about anything. In fact, Jack looks a lot like Cas. Soulless and going through the motions.

  
Sam thinks about when he was soulless. He thinks he should be able to see it in Jack. Right?

  
Sam stands up and Jack goes to retrieve Mary.

  
Dean hugs his brother. Sam hugs Dean. Dean comments, "We gotta stop dying like this. It's killing me."

Sam grins. "Agreed." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "You Always Put Me First". Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
